


rule of three

by khrowslaw



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrowslaw/pseuds/khrowslaw
Summary: Stay, he always says, voice slurring with drowsy sleep as the boy upon the sands slips into dreams.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	rule of three

Stay, he whispers. 

Stay as the night wanders away, fading into the blue yellow of morning light. Stay as the stars flicker and twinkle, each flash lessening in the light of the sun. Stay as he sleeps, the night an inky void above his head, as the moon shines bright against the midnight sky. 

The early days of their acquaintance was met with chat logs unread until bizarre hours of the day. Messages, pictures, and voices recorded with baited breath as they wait for a response. The boy across the sea whispers his secrets and declarations into the light of dawn, foolishly hoping that the sun will carry it to the boy upon the sands for him to hear. 

Stay, he always says, voice slurring with drowsy sleep as the boy upon the sands slips into dreams. 

= 

Always, he responds. 

Always with the clicks of crickets and squeaks of mice. Always while the moon moves silently across the sky, a guiding light to those afraid. Always as he wakes, sun climbing into the air with little care of the difference in time between them. 

The early days of his love was filled with breathless starts and panting ends. His heart spills over the edge and into his voice, his eyes, his entire being. The boy upon the sands hears the secrets and declarations of distant words, a mumble against the shell of his ear, foolishly hoping that the boy across the sea had spoken them into existence. 

Always, he always says, voice bright but soft with the arrival of dawn as he begins his day anew. 

=

Of course, he hums. 

Of course, the boys separated by time and tide fall deeper and deeper in love, breaths syncing in distant chests and lungs. Their heartbeats a tattoo that echoes the other. Of course they snicker and delight, whisper and mourn, scream and fear; the boy across the sea would swim the leagues of waves between him and the boy upon the sands. Of course they're hearts travel beneath and in the ocean, desperate for the others' affection. 

The boy within the sun sees, with fond amusement in his gaze, as the boys separated by time and tide trade secrets and declarations with him - hoping without hope that the other might love just as deep and cavernous as the other. The boy in the sun hears it all, and smiles in their folly and oblivious states. 


End file.
